


A public demonstration

by Annabethsgirl



Category: Descendents - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethsgirl/pseuds/Annabethsgirl
Summary: Mal and Evie have another play scene.Includes nudity and impact play, no sex





	A public demonstration

Evie silently circled the sub sitting on the floor. She and Mal were doing a rather public 'demonstration', and Mal was kneeling in the usual sub position, her knees spread, with her palms resting face up on her knees, and her head tilted to look at the ground. As Evie passed by her front, she lightly hit Mal's exposed breasts with her blue, leather flogger, causing the purple haired girl to jump slightly in surprise. Evie continued to circle her nude sub, and struck her again, this time on her bum cheeks. 

"These", Evie started to teach, eyeing the class in front of her, which consisted of Uma, Harry, Gil, Jay, CJ, Freddie, Loni, and Jane, "are the "safe" zones, them, along with the thighs and shoulders, are the places that will get your sub into subspace, with the minimal amount of damage caused", to hit home her point, she struck Mal's breasts again, and the daughter of maleficent squeaked slightly. 

The class of Isle kids watched with wrapped attention, as Mal's body slowly began to blossom a bright red, with each new hit, and as the girl began to moan softly in her throat. 

"Down", Evie said firmly, and Mal slowly leaned forward, bringing her knees back together, as she bowed her forearms, gently resting her forehead on the back of her arms, and she let out a contented sigh, as Evie gently, and oh so slowly, ran her hand softly up and down her back a few times. "Settle", the older girl murmured softly, and Mal felt herself relaxing into Evie's hand. "Your doing so well, your being so good for me M", the daughter of the evil queen praised, and Mal felt herself blushing, as her face got hot under the praise. It made her feel shy, but also happy.

"How are you feeling?", the blue haired girl asked with concern, "Ready to continue?". "A bit lightheaded", Mal admitted, "but ready". The older nodded, running her hand over the younger girl's back again, then "stay", as the hand went away again. The next sensation was a hit on her left bum cheek, and the younger girl rocketed forward at the intensity of the sting from the hit. 

Loni, and Jane screamed, and even Uma winced at the sound of leather hitting flesh, just a tad to hard. "This is a flogger, and since it's mostly soft, and the bum cheeks are fleshy, you can hit a little harder in this area, then say the shoulders, or back", Evie explained. As she talked, she kept one eye on the class, and the other on her sub. 

A few more hits on each cheek, had Mal truly out of it, and Evie continued to keep a close eye on her, a concerned look on her face. If Mal didn't tap out soon, she would stop the session herself, but for now, she waited. It didn't take long for her to hear what she needed to, "dragon", Mal murmured softly, and Evie out down the instrument, helping the dazed girl to her feet.

She sat Mal on the bed, handing her a glass of water, and a cheese sandwich, before carefully gathering the girl in her arms, letting her rest her head on her shoulder, and covering them both with a blanket. As Mal started to dose off in her lap, Evie turned her attention back to her class. "That was a 'safe' word, which is extremely important in a scene, it stops all play, or is a signal for the Top to check in with the Bottom, and this", she indicated to her lap, "is called aftercare, it's important for both partners to recover from the scene. Not all people use aftercare, but most do, it can be something as simple as providing water, or support, to 1st aid, ext, depending on the type of play scene", Evie explained to her class.

"That's all for tonight, class dismissed", as the class emptied out, Evie carefully tucked a strand of hair behind the sleeping girl's ear, and smiled to herself, she could get used to this, she decided happily...Mal contentedly asleep in her arms, yes, she could get very used to this.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Another scene that twas rattling around in my head, and I just had to write it


End file.
